


L Word(s)

by florallemur



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Barista Kara, F/F, kara is a total dork, minor alex & kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florallemur/pseuds/florallemur
Summary: Coffee Shop au: Barista!Kara and a phone addicted Lena LuthorThank you Kim for this adorable au!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't my idea all creds go to Kim (@luthorlena on twitter)   
> This is honestly something that Kara would do though

Kara inhaled the powerful smell of roasted coffee beans and sugary pastries. Each day smelled like this, warm and cozy. And each new day brought a sea of new customers in. Some more frequent, others newer, some came in to bug her like Maggie and Winn. Yet, the most notable customer she had was the one who didn’t get off her phone to order. She had dark hair and fair skin almost like a modern version of Snow White.

She walked up to the counter staring at her phone, “Can I please have a French roast coffee with half-and-half, six spoons of sugar with a 9-grain bagel.”

Kara stared at her waiting for her too look up but nothing, “Hm, what size?”

She still didn’t look up, “Large.”

Kara tapped her foot behind the counter, “Name?”

“Lena.” She still didn't look up!

Kara exhaled and grabbed a large cup and her sharpie. She started to write her name but decided otherwise. She had already written an L, so she went with it, she scribbled Lydia in all caps and giving the cup to her worker next to her. It was two minutes after, Kara slid the cup to her, she was still on her phone…no surprise. With a quick thank you she quickly left still looking at the glowing LCD screen.

She came the next day, still on her phone and Kara misspelled her name again and again. Kara wrote almost every possible name, she could think of, Lina, Lilly, Lana. Soon she ran out of names and began writing anything that started with L, Lean, Lime, Leather, Label, Liquid.

The door opened again and Kara could hear the heels clicking of the infamous, Lena or according to yesterday Lollipop. Kara turned ready to see the top of her head but instead saw two green eyes staring back at her.

“Same order, please.”

Kara stared at her eyes, it was the first time she ever saw them. They were beautiful and Lena seemed to notice that Kara was a little thrown because she raised her eyebrow, “For Lena...I’ve come in here every day for almost a month.”

Kara shook her head, “Y-yes of course.” She quickly grabbed a large cup and wrote in all caps, Lena. And like clockwork she handed the cup to her coworker, he handed it back and she slid it to the beautiful face of Lena. Lena grabbed the cup thanking Kara, sipping it on her way out. Kara smiled, Lena had finally gotten off her phone. A slight jolt in her sides made her smile turn into a grimace. Tanner stood behind her laughing, “Dude chill, your shift in over for the day go home.”

Kara looked at her watch, it was ten past eleven and she was officially off for the day. She went into the backroom and untied her apron hanging it on the hook labeled Kara in poorly written cursive. She took out her phone and texted Alex.

_Phone girl finally came in without her phone today_

_Haha finally you were so peeved about that_

_I know, ugh took her long enough, I finally spelled her name right as her reward._

_You are so petty! Kara! Wtf??_

_Hey at least I won’t be going through a dictionary each day looking through L_

_Oh my God...Kara what was her name?_

_Lena._

 

Kara saw that Alex had read her text but she didn’t reply but instead her phone lit up to see Alex’s face covered in eyeliner. She yelped at the picture she forgot she had it has Alex’s contact picture, she quickly pressed the green button soon regretting it.

“You’ve been serving the CEO of L-Corp for almost a month and you never told me!”

Kara pulled the phone away from her ear, “First, Ow! And second, I had no idea.”

Alex’s voice was still too loud for Kara’s phone to be in the normal vicinity of her ear, “Well that’s why she was on her phone twenty-four-seven!”

“Oh…um…well, that’s, uh…well…”

“Kara I’m hanging up but you should say sorry.”

“Like you said sorry to Winn after you punch him in the throat.”

“Ya know what…I’m hanging up now.” Kara looked at her phone the screen flashing Alex’s face slowly turning black. She chewed on the inside of her lip, she really did feel bad she didn’t know that it was Lena Luthor she’d been serving for the past month. Not to mention crushing on her, she was beautiful even with her green eyes glued to a screen.

The next day she eagerly waited for Lena to come in for her daily coffee. Her eyes constantly eyeing the door waiting to hear her heels clicking on the floors. It was almost ten and Lena still hadn’t come in yet. Finally, Kara heard that distinctive clicking of heels and she looked up to see Lena smiling at her.

“Same order please.” Lena placed her hands by her face, “No phone today if you’re wondering.”

Kara smiled sheepishly, “Oh, yeah about that I had no idea you were some big CEO. I’m so sorry about assuming and purposely writing your name wrong.” Lena didn’t say anything she just smiled, “What?”

“I didn’t know you were writing them on purpose until I got leather, but I got to say my favorite was lollipop.”

“Yeah I was running out of words.” Kara ran her hand through her hair, “I _am_ sorry.”

“Well, if you really are you could make it up to me.”

“Anything! Please I feel so bad!”

Lena smirked, “You could go get dinner with me tomorrow, say about eight?”

Kara felt her cheeks get hot, “I-I, uh, sure! Where would we go or how-”

“You talk a lot.” Len said resting her hands under her chin, “It’s cute.”

Kara’s brain was short circuiting, “Oh, well, my sister says I talk like a floundering fish and it makes it seem like I have ADHD or something cause sometimes I get really off topic and one time I started talking about Maggie’s dimples to Alex getting handcuffed to her desk by James but it flowed ya know?”

Lena just stood there her teeth visible through her red lip, “Yeah no totally.”

“I floundered.”

“Lil’ bit.”

“So, um, tomorrow at eight?” Kara said trying to change the subject.

“It’s date.” Lena winked at Kara and walked off her heels clicking as she walked through the door.

Kara smiled her body itching to run around, “A date.” She squeaked, “I got a date with a beautiful woman! Yes!" She untied her apron running out the door. 


End file.
